Forbidin Love: a DBZ tale
by dragonsword06
Summary: My story of how Krillin and 18 hooked up, formaly known as the one chapter story (Her, now removed) and Seeing Her (this story, just changed the title).
1. MEETING HER

Disclaimer: Before I start I will tell you that I am new, but have had this Krillin-18 story for years and years. None of the characters in this story belongs to me, bla bla bla, yadda yadda yadda, ect. Ect.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Krillin, Krillin!" Master Roshi called out from the kitchen "What." Krillin called out from his room, thoroughly depressed. "Krillin, you're worthless like this, ever since Cell was destroyed over 6 months ago. If you wont tell me what the hell is wrong, then at least get out of this funk." The master said approaching is pupil's room. "Whatever" Krillin said, sighing "THAT'S IT, YOU WILL LEAVE THIS HOUSE NOW, YOU HAVENT GONE OUTSIDE IN MONTHS. I NEED YOU TO DO THE SHOPING ANYWAY, IM HUNGRY AND MY SHOWS ARE COMEING ON. AND HURRY BACK, YOU KOW WHERE THE FOOD STORE IS DON'T YOU." Roshi said as he lifted Krillen from his bed (with great difficulty) out of his bed and out the window. "Sure master. Be right back." Krillin called out catching himself in midair and flying of to the store. Krillin didn't need a list, he already knew what the turtle hermit wanted. After living with a guy, for over 20 years you tend to know allot about the person. Chips, Soda, and some Magazines. "Maybe the old fart is right. I haven't been out flying in ages I could use some time to relieve some extra energy." Krillin thought to himself. "IM NOT AN OLD FART" Master Roshi's voice rings out from his now non- visible island. After an enjoyable flight our bald headed friend lands on the main land next to a MUNCH 'IN GO food mart. As her entered, he thought to himself maybe he should get back in the game and get a girlfriend. He hadn't dated since he let Maron go. As the door shut behind him, he glanced at the soda section. He was quite thirsty; it had been over six months since he had flown. If he hadn't looked for the soda, he would have noticed that the normal check out girl had been replaced by the one who had caused his deep depression, Android 18. She of course had recognized him. Although he was wearing a red T-shirt and a hat, he was still the same guy that she owed her life and her brother's life if she ever found him, to.  
  
As she saw Krillin, she covered her face with a newspaper hoping she would not be forced to remove her disguise. It seemed so long ago that he had saved her from cell and wished her explosives away. She had hated and loved him for this. She knew she owed him her life, or at least a "thank you" but still, she was shy, she couldn't remember anything before the horrible transformation from human to humanoid. All she remembered was the dark doctor and his evil machines and experiments.  
  
"Uh, excuse me could you please ring me up?" Krillin's small innocent, voice asked the pondering android. "Damn it, well now or never." 18 swore quietly to herself as she lowered the paper. It was a weird and silent moment to say the least. As Krillin looked at the face that haunted his dreams every night since the Cell Games had ended. And as she looked into the face that, she had remembered as the one man who she knew her dying thoughts would be of, the message that she had been longing to deliver had been seemly spoken through their eyes. As 18 scanned the chips, soda, magazines, and the register showed that he owed $10.95 for all of it Krillin decided on a course of action. "You wana go out for dinner some time?" "What!?" 18 exclaimed. "You heard me." He said, more bravely than he felt. "Why..?" " Well to be honest I really like you from what I know, you aren't evil by nature, and you are a great fighter and I think we could be good friends if you give it a chance, I mean, it would not be the first time I became friends with someone that tried to kill me." Krillin said shuffling his feet. "Sure, I guess, as long as you pay, make reservations, and pick me up at this address" she handed him a piece of paper "I don't see why not." Krillin glanced at the address and telephone number, he knew where it was, a small island with a farming community. The perfect hideout until the Cell fear died down. "Yea sure how's tomarow for you." Krillin said more exited and pleased than he wanted to let on. "Fine pick me up at eight." 18 said. She felt oddly pleased, as if this was something she really wanted to do instead of a favor to her rescuer. "Ok. See you then." Krillin said as he walked out the door, extremely pleased with himself, he got a date with and old enemy. As he flew off, he thought of something. "O MY GOD, WHAT IS MASTER ROSHI GONA SAY!!!!!!!??????" he screamed out to the vast ocean. 


	2. THE DATE BEGUINS

Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball Z, If I did, this series of stories would have been shows. Not text and I would be living in Japan as a scrip writer.  
Seeing Her.  
  
Our story starts 7:30 p.m. on the Turtle Hermit's island. M. Roshi has wormed out of Krillin who is date is, the evil Android Number 18 and has given up on trying to make his pupil stop from going on this date with this dark temptress.  
"Now don't stay out to late." Master Roshi called out to Krillin as he left in his best cloths, "and stay on your guard, remember, the most beautiful thing on this earth are usually the most dangerous."  
"Yea yea yea." He shouted back, but good advice all the same, he may be old, but under all the perverted grossness he had a good mind, or at least good sayings.  
Krillin had been busy from the moment he had gotten home from the MUNCH N' GO food mart and saw 18 for the first time in 6 months and had gotten out of his depression. He had made reservations at the only decent restaurant on 18's island, The Golden Sombrero.  
  
"I only hope she like's Mexican," he had thought while making the short flight over to 18's house. He had also made a call to the movie theater to see what is playing, he bought 2 special 'see anything' tickets, he didn't have a clue on what 18 would want to see.  
  
The island loomed into vision. Krillin became very nervous, he hadn't been this afraid in a long, long time. Not since he met Maron, his last girlfriend. This is a different than fighting an enemy, but it was also different than meeting a girl for a first date, this was both.  
Suddenly he found himself at 18's door. A trembling hand reached out and pressed the doorbell. A muffled 'ding dong' came from inside the house. He quickly examined the house, a small, normal, probably built by hand.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and 18 stood there. She wore a black sequenced dress. She had exchanged her simple green stud earrings for a simpler diamond pair that looked like a raindrop.  
  
"Uummmm.. Hi, ummm, you look great. Ummm are you ready."  
  
"Yea, just one second." 18 replied as she went into the house. She returned quickly with a matching black handbag. Krillin wondered how she knew he would be wearing his best black sport coat. Luck he thought.  
  
However, what our bald friend didn't know is that 18 took early leave from the store and followed him home to see what he did. So she was able to 'acquire' the proper attire for the restaurant. She also was having feelings for this strange little man, albeit not as strong as he had for her.  
  
"Lets go" she said shortly.  
  
"Um.. Ok." He said.  
  
And they flew off to the Golden Sombrero. 


	3. MARIEACHEI BANDS AND MOVIE STANDS

DISCLAIMER: Yet again, I feel I must say that I don't own DBZ or any of their great characters.  
SEEING HER. CAHAPTER 2. MARIEACHEI BANDS AND MOVIE STANDS  
We find our two lovebirds at the local Mexican restaurant, The Golden Sombrero. They have been seated and made their orders and are making small talk before the server arrives with their food.  
Krillin: "Well, umm, this is nice."  
  
18: "Yup."  
  
Krillin: "Sooo, what have you been doing all this time."  
  
18: "Do you really need to know. "  
  
Krillin: "Well yes."  
  
18: "And I guess you won't leave me alone until I tell you."  
  
Krillin: "Yup."  
  
18: "Well, it started after I flew away from the Kamie's lookout. At first I went to the site of the Cell Games to find 17, then to the nearest city to see if he got a room or a house. Well then one city led to another until I got to that city you found me in. I had nowhere elts to go I got that job in the convenience store where you found me. So here I am, now tell me short stuff, what have you been doing. "  
  
Krillin: "Well, umm, nothing really."  
  
This of course was a lie; Krillin had spent the last 6 months in a depression over his love for 18. Of course, Dr. Gero had installed a lie detector, not a large one, but enough to detect major lies so she decided to use it.  
  
18: "Have you been thinking about me."  
  
Krillin: "No."  
  
As she predicted, the lie detector jumped off the scale.  
  
Krillin: "Have you been thinking about me?"  
  
18: "No."  
  
If Krillin had had a lie detector. He would have seen that 18 had lied as well, just as much as he did.  
  
The food arrived and they ate a nearly silent meal, listing to the marieachei band. Only commenting on the quality of the food. Soon they decided they where full. As Krillin paid, 18 went to 'freshen up' in the ladies room. When she got in there she looked at herself in the mirror and talked to herself as she put her makeup on.  
  
18: "I don't get it. How can I be having these feelings for a human? I am an android, not a human. I did start out as a human, but I cant remember what that was like, all that Gero told me is that I hated it and myself and 17 came to him for a way out. But I highly doubt that. Damn, I hate this; I will have to break this off eventually. But he is kinda cute. And I can tell he really likes me, and my own lie detectors seem to tell me that I like him, and if I don't than why do I feel like this. Danm, I find myself going in circles, o well, maybe I will come up with a solution at the movies."  
  
She left the ladies room with Krillin waiting for her, leaning up agenced the wall. She couldn't notice how cute he was, if only for a moment.  
  
Krillin: "Ready."  
  
18: "yup"  
  
Krillin: "Lets go."  
  
They flew off when 18 noticed something.  
  
18: "Krillin, are you growing hair."  
  
Krillin rubbed the top of his head; he hadn't waxed his head in months. He decided to make it a selling point.  
  
Krillin: "Yea, I decided to stop fighting as much and grow it out. Do you like it."  
With her lie detector off she didn't notice the minor lie in this.  
  
18: "Yea"  
  
It didn't take long to get to the Movie Theater; unfortunately, it was a big movie night at the outdoor theater. Even with the special tickets. The only movie was available was 'The White Morph" a movie of the defeat of Freeza. Krillin hated movies based on his adventures, but it didn't have his name and 18 rely wanted to see it. So he got the tickets and the popcorn, and sat down in the outdoor theater's bleachers. In the movie, there was no need to make small talk.  
The movie was more exciting for Krillin than he thought. First, it was verry much like the battle, with the exception of the special effects. No computer can replicate a Ki-blast decently. Second, Krillin liked the actor that played him, although different names where used (By Kami's request) but he thought 18 realized it was him when the character that played him used the destruct-o-disk, a trademark attack of krillin's that 18 saw him use.  
  
Once the movie ended and they where walking out of the theater 18 was staring at Krillin.  
  
Krillin: What?  
  
18: That was you in the movie, the one who used the destruct-o-disk?  
  
Krillin: If you must know, yes.  
  
18: Hmmmm.  
  
The rest of the fly home was silent. Krillin was wondering what would happen at the front door and 18 was wondering what to say to a man who has helped defended many evil villains and still was afraid to talk to a girl.  
  
Before they even noticed the time passing, they landed at 18's front door.  
  
Krillin: "Soo. I had fun tonight."  
  
18: "Me to." And she wasn't fibbing either.  
  
Krillin: "Well um, how's same time next week." He said hopefully.  
  
Three hours ago, before this date, before she saw him standing in front of her door, before she saw him leaning agenced a wall, before she saw him for the hero he is, she would have said no. Now though she thought twice.  
  
18: "Sure."  
  
Krillin: "Great, I'll call you when I have the plans."  
  
18: "Ok, talk to you then, night." She started to walk into the door.  
  
Krillin: "Night." Then, quickly, so she couldn't react, kissed her on the cheek. And flew away.  
So What do you think, Please R&R. 


	4. THE WEDDING

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. I am sorry I do not want to rant today, but I am sitting at school, typing at least the start of this, because I have nothing better to do with my time, so there.  
With Her forever.  
  
It has been at 6 months since Krillin and 18 started dating, Krillin proposed 1 month ago and 18 accepted. Today is the wedding and tensions are running high for all involved, which is most of the Z-warriors. Gohan, Master Roshi, Vegeta, and Tein (sorry if I spelt that wrong) are prepping Krillin. On the other side of the church Chi-Chi, Videl, and Bulma are are trying to calm down 18, who is still getting used to this newfound feeling of intense affection of love.  
  
Gohan: "Krillin, stop pacing, your making me nervous."  
  
Krillin: "If your nervous, then call in the guys with the white jackets that make you hug yourself forever, I'm going insane."  
  
Tein: "Yea Gohan, the poor dude is a wreck, let him pace. And Master Roshi, get away from the phone."  
  
M. Roshi: "He told me to."  
  
Time wore on, soon everyone was pacing.  
  
Krillin: "How much time is left?"  
  
Vegeta: Checks his watch. "10 minuets till they should all be here."  
  
Krillin: "I think I will lose my head if this takes much longer."  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the church......  
  
Chi-Chi: "18 stand still dear, if you move I wont get this on straight."  
  
18: "sorry."  
  
Videl: "What is wrong 18? You don't seem very excited for your wedding day."  
18: "It's just that, well I'm an android, I didn't realize I could have these feelings for someone, especially a human"  
Bulma: "What are you talking about? You are at least half human. Chi-Chi and I are happily married to aliens, and we are perfectly happy.  
Videl: "what do you mean aliens? Gohan never told me that Gocu was an alien?"  
Chi-Chi: "I'll tell you later, but now, we have to finish up 18. 18 what's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
18: (sobbing) "Its just that, I tried my hardest to kill the man I love a year ago, when he was a sworn enemy. Now I'm, about to marry him. This is so confusing."  
Bulma: (sympathetically) "There there, don't cry, this is a happy day, remember, Vegeta was pretty much the same way as you where, Never knowing love. Now that you and him know true love you can become normal people."  
Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong (Other Bell sounds)  
Chi-Chi: "Five minutes, girls, look sharp, Bulma, help me with this dress. It is too long for 18, she might trip.  
  
As they started to pin up 18's dress, Krillin, Vegeta, Gohan, Master. Roshi, Tein, and Piccolo (who showed up late due to the long flight from Kami's Tower). Walked down the church isle with the small crowd watching. They had few friends, most of them where friends of the Son or Brief family, but had met Krillin or 18 at one time or another. At the end of the isle stud Denday (again, if I spelt it wrong, I apologize) as the justice of the peace, and Mr.Popo was on the organ playing classical music. The ones who knew Krillin the most would have noticed the perspiration forming under his small tuft of hair, he had never been this nervous in his life.  
When they reached the altar, the Z-warriors stood nervously and uncomfortably in their tuxedoes. Vegeta had argued profusely about wearing one calling them "stupid penguin suits" but at a single stair from Bulma, he gave in.  
Krillin: "I wish your dad was here Gohan."  
  
Gohan: "So do I. I don't think he will think high of you for not even giving him a heads up that your marring his old enemy."  
  
Krillin: "He he he, yea, well it is just one more surprise for him when I next see him."  
  
Suddenly Mr.Popo struck up the wedding march and the ceremony started. It was a simple ceremony, a traditional American ceremony (I don't know what a Japanese ceremony is like, sorry) until the part where Denday said.....  
  
Denday: "Does anyone have any objections to this couple being wed?"  
  
Maron: (Krillin's old girlfriend standing up and removing a veil.) "I do. Krillin!! I want you back, my life has been so empty these past few years without you. Come back to me."  
  
Krillin: (Very, Very pissed off at this, no one ever says anything during this part) "NO!!! now go get some ice cream." Maron: "O, ok if it will make you happy."  
  
Krillin: "Yes now go."  
As everyone watched her go the same thought was going through their heads. 'DITZ'.  
  
Krillin: "Please continue Denday."  
  
Denday: "umm.. ok any more objections. Ok good, in that case, I am proud to pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.  
  
As the first kiss of the wonderful wedding was administered, 18 caught some movement out of the corner of her eye, she only saw a shadow, but she was sure it was her brother, 17. At first she thought it was her imagination, but when she and Krillin left the church under rainfalls of rice, she saw him again, in a tux, standing next to the limo with a note for her. He handed it to her. She blinked and he was gone.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Late that night, after Krillin was asleep and much later than the wedding reception, she red the note. It reads as fallows.  
18:  
  
I am happy to see you happy at last. I know destroying cites was fun, but I never saw true joy in your eyes until today. Unfortunately, I can not come out of hiding; I tried and was recognized, so I must stay out of site, if I do come out of hiding I will probably be insane, in which case. I will ask you to end my suffering. I hope you are happy with your little, formally bald boyfriend.  
  
Love, from your brother,  
  
Android number 17  
Well, that's it, I might write more about when baby Maron is conceived and borne, but for now, I am done with romance. Tell me what you think. 


End file.
